Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 066
A New Threat, Part 2, known as Proof of Evolution, Synchro Monster in the Japanese version, is the sixty sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei continues to duel the mysterious Turbo Duelist Ghost, who possess monsters that can overcome his Synchro Monsters. At the end of the Duel, Yusei is shocked to discover the true identity of Ghost.]] Summary Yusei's base As the sun rises in New Domino City, Leo and Luna dash through a medieval-style town to a building called Poppo Time. They shout Yusei's name, but notice he isn't around. Instead they find Akiza standing over a desk. Although neither her nor Luna are getting a reaction from their Marks of the Dragon, Akiza has the feeling that Yusei is dueling someone right now. The Duel Yusei continues his Duel with Ghost, while Crow and Jack watch from adjacent lanes. Crow and Jack meet up and notice Yusei is facing a large monster, but then see it is 5 smaller ones. Regardless, they believe Yusei should be able to win. Yusei Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Ghost begins his turn, raising both duelists' SPC to 2. He has "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" attack "Max Warrior", but Yusei activates "Shock Reborn", to halve the Battle Damage. "Max Warrior" gets destroyed and Yusei's Life Points drop to 3150. Using the other effect of "Shock Reborn", Yusei revives "Turbo Booster". Ghost shoves 1 card face-down into his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn snickering. Yusei begins his turn and both duelists' SPC are upped to 3. Yusei starts to think about "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity's" effect. Considering his options, he looks at his cards on his field; "Turbo Booster" and a face-down Spell or Trap Card and the cards in his hand; "Gauntlet Warrior", "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" and "Debris Dragon", and devises a way to Summon "Stardust Dragon" and combine it with "Meteor Wave". He activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", sending "Gauntlet Warrior" to the Graveyard to draw 2 cards. Next he Summons "Debris Dragon" and uses its effect to revive "Gauntlet Warrior". By tuning "Turbo Booster", "Gauntlet Warrior" and "Debris Dragon", he Synchro Summons "Stardust Dragon". Yusei then activates his face-down "Meteor Wave", raising "Stardust Dragon's" ATK to 2800, making it higher than "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity's". He has it attack "Infinity", but Ghost activates the effect of "Wisel Guard" making it the attack target. "Machine Emperor Wisel's" arm takes the hit and gets blown off, as Ghost's Life Points drop to 2400. Yusei Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, ending his turn. Ghost looks up Yusei's data on the monitor of his Duel Runner. He sees that Yusei defeated Rex Goodwin and laughs that Yusei is still clueless. Ghost begins his turn and each duelists' SPC goes up to 4. He Summons "Wisel Guard 3", which replaces "Machine Emperor Wisel's" missing arm. Ghost laughs that "Wisel" is invincible, but Yusei thinks he should be able to beat if he can take out all the components at once. Yusei asks Ghost why he is targeting Duel Runners, and Ghost replies that it is his purpose. He claims to be the Synchro killer and uses "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity's" effect to equip itself with "Stardust Dragon". "Machine Emperor Wisel" fires a number of energy beams, which strap themselves to "Stardust Dragon". "Stardust Dragon" begins to struggle but is sucked into the machine. Yusei then remembers Trudge warning him not to use Synchros against Ghost. "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity's" ATK rises to 5000. "Machine Emperor Wisel" attacks Yusei directly, but Yusei uses "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. Ghost Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Yusei begins his turn and both duelists' SPC rises to 5. Yusei Summons "Bicular" in Defense Mode and Sets 1 card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone, before ending his turn. Both duelists' SPC goes up to 6 and Ghost activates "Wise A3", Special Summoning "Wisel Attack 3". It folds out into an arm an attaches itself to "Machine Emperor Wisel", raising its ATK to 5400. "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" attacks "Bicular". Yusei plays "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" again. However Ghost activates his face-down, "Battle Return", lowering "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity's" ATK to 2700, so it may attack again. It attacks and takes out "Bicular", causing Yusei to struggle to maintain control of his Duel Runner. "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" then inflicts damage to Yusei equal to "Stardust Dragon's" ATK, dropping his Life Points to 650. Using "Bicular's" effect, Yusei Special Summons "Unicycular". Ghost activates "Trap Recycle", returning "Battle Return" to his hand, alongside "Reload" and ends his turn. Jack yells at Yusei to fight back. Yusei begins his turn, drawing "Sonic Chick" and both duelists' SPC goes to 7. Yusei uses "Speed World 2's" effect to remove his 7 Speed Counters to draw a card. Yusei concentrates and his Mark of the Dragon starts to glow. Crow and Jack notice theirs glowing too. Back in Poppo Time, Akiza and Luna's have started glowing too. The birthmarks all disappear and form the complete dragon on Yusei's back. The top card on Yusei's Deck starts to glow. He dramatically draws the card, "Majestic Dragon" and Summons it. Yusei then activates "Synchro Material" returning "Stardust Dragon" to his side of the field. Tuning "Majestic Dragon" with "Stardust Dragon" and "Unicycular", Yusei Synchro Summons "Majestic Star Dragon". "Majestic Star Dragon", who has 3800 ATK, attacks "Wisel Top", who has 500 ATK. "Wisel Top" gets destroyed decapitating "Machine Emperor Wisel", who subsequently gets destroyed. Ghost's Life Points drop to 0 and his Duel Runner strays off course, plummeting off the bridge and exploding. Aftermath Down below in the woodland area, where Ghost crashed, Primo walks over to the charred Duel Runner. He removes a part from the Duel Runner, containing the Deck and looks up at "Majestic Star Dragon", believing Yusei to be responsible. After Primo has left, Yusei, Jack and Crow arrive at the scene. Crow touches Ghost, then jumps back in alarm as his robotic arm falls off. Yusei deduces that Ghost was just a robot. Back at the base, Trudge, who has recovered from his encounter with Ghost, Mina, Luna, Leo, Akiza, Jack, Yusei and Crow gather around a table inspecting photos Trudge tells them that Ghost was a Duelbot. As they wonder who's behind the Duelbots, Yusei gives Trudge a chip from his Duel Runner, saying it was programmed to erase all its data when it lost. Trudge is surprised Yusei can access the CPU so easily, then Crow says it was easy for Yusei and he's better than the Security people. As they ponder on recent happenings, Yusei thinks to himself that they are about to face a new threat. Featured Duels Ghost VS Yusei :...continued from previous episode. Yusei sets 2 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Ghost attacks "Max Warrior" with "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity", Yusei activates "Shock Reborn" allowing him to reduce his Battle damage by half (Yusei: 3150 Life Points) and Special Summon "Turbo Booster" (ATK: 0) from his Graveyard. Ghost sets 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" allowing him to draw 2 card from his Deck and send "Gauntlet Warrior" to the Graveyard. Yusei then Summons "Debris Dragon" (ATK: 1000) he then activates the effect of "Debris Dragon" allowing him to Special Summon "Gauntlet Warrior" (ATK: 400). Yusei then Synchro Summons "Stardust Dragon" (ATK: 2500), he then activates "Meteor Wave" allowing him to increase the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" (ATK: 2800). Yusei attacks "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" with "Stardust Dragon", Ghost activates the effect of "Wisel Guard", allowing Ghost to redirect the attack to "Wisel Guard", Yusei activates the effect of "Meteor Wave", allowing him to inflict damage equal to the difference between "Stardust Dragon's" ATK and "Wisel Guard's" DEF (Ghost: 2400 Life Points). Yusei sets 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap card Zone and ends his turn. Ghost summons "Wisel Guard 3" (DEF: 2000), he then activates the effect of "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" allowing him to equip "Stardust Dragon" to "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" (ATK: 5000) and attacks Yusei directly, Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" negating "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity's" attack. Ghost sets 2 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Yusei Normal Summons "Bicular" (DEF: 200) and Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Ghost activates "Wise A3" allowing him to Summon "Wisel Attack 3" (ATK: 1600) increasing the ATK of "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" (ATK: 5400). Ghost attacks "Bicular" with "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity", Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" negating the attack, Ghost then activates "Battle Return" halving the attack of "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" (ATK: 2700) in exchange he can attack again. Ghost then activates the effect of "Wisel Attack 3" inflicting damage to Yusei equal to the difference of "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity's" ATK and "Bicular's" DEF (Yusei: 650 Life Points). Yusei activates the effect of "Bicular" allowing him to Special Summon "Unicycular" (ATK: 100). Ghost activates "Trap Recycle" allowing him to return "Battle Return" to his Hand and ends his turn. Yusei draws "Sonic Chick", he then activates the effect of "Speed World 2" reducing Yusei's SPC to 0 and draw one card from his Deck. Yusei draws "Majestic Dragon" and Normal Summon it (ATK: 0), Yusei then activates "Synchro Material" allowing him to return "Stardust Dragon" to his side of the field (ATK: 2500) and then he Synchro Summons "Majestic Star Dragon" (ATK: 3800). Yusei activates "Majestic Star Dragon's" effect to negate "Wisel Guard 3's" effect and attacks "Wisel Top" with "Majestic Star Dragon" (Ghost: 0 Life Points). Yusei wins. Tenth anniversary tribute The first 15 seconds of this episode features Jaden and his most famous cards (Elemental Hero Neos, Elemental Hero Bubbleman, Elemental Hero Wildheart, Winged Kuriboh, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Elemental Hero Clayman, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, and Card Ejector). Trivia *When Yusei Fudo negated the effect of Wisel Guard 3 and attacked Wisel Top (500 ATK), it shows a reference to beheading. Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity is inorganic, which probably explains why that scene wasn't censored in the dub. Mistakes * In the English version, when Yusei took half the battle damage through "Shock Reborn", the ATK meter was shown instead of the Life Point meter. ** It also included a Level meter, showing that Yusei is apparently a Level 1 monster. * In the English version, during the explanation of Wisel Guard 3, the monster was mistakenly labeled an EARTH attribute, however it explained that it was a DARK monster. ** This is similar to an error made in the Japanese version, where the entire Wisel series was shown as EARTH during their first appearance when they were in fact DARK. * In the English version, Yusei said that Majestic Star Dragon negates of Wisel Guard. He was supposed to say Wisel Guard 3.